


A Man of Many Talents

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dubious Consent, Footjob, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji gives Yosuke a footjob under the kotatsu. Yosuke has a problem with this. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10895479#t10895479) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji gives Yosuke a footjob under the kotatsu during December._

Yosuke had no idea how Souji could stand being in the house by himself. It felt wrong, somehow, empty in a way it never did when Nanako and Dojima were just out shopping. The noise from the television was almost grating unless it was turned up too loud so they sat watching it at a volume that would have gotten him at trouble at his house. The fridge was painfully bare as well, as he'd earlier discovered in search for a snack, Souji choosing not to fully restock it for whatever reason. Yosuke wished he would, if only to put some semblance of normality back in the surroundings, and suggested it to him during a commercial.

"I mean, what are you eating?"

"Those premade meals they sell at Junes mostly," Souji said, turning his attention away from the television.

"That can't be good for you, partner. Those things are loaded with preservatives and taste awful. Plus, wouldn't it make it feel more…comfortable in here?" Even the light coming through the window and the sound of a bird nearby didn't quite banish the feeling of stillness around them, though it took the edge off of somewhat.

"It's not all that bad," Souji said. His legs were stretched out under the kotatsu and he knocked one against Yosuke's. "I don't want to step on Nanako's toes; she does the grocery shopping and last time I tried she said I got all the wrong things. Why waste money on food they might not like?"

"I guess. Still, buy a vegetable or something, will you?"

Souji smiled at him teasingly. "Upset I haven't made you lunch recently?"

"That's not it. Not all of it, anyway, although you have been slacking." Souji knocked his leg against him again and Yosuke took hold of his ankle, not releasing it when Souji tried to wiggle his foot free. "I just worry about you, you know? I want to make sure you're not sitting here letting yourself waste away."

"That's really nice of you, but don't worry; I'm not. I'll go buy some things tomorrow, okay?"

"Something that's not pre-packaged?"

"I'll make dinner from scratch and invite you over." Souji wiggled his foot again, tongue poking out of his mouth childishly, and Yosuke let him go. "Really, I keep myself entertained enough that I don't even think about getting hungry. It helps."

"Made any more of those models?"

"Just one. I started reading a new series too, and I'm trying to fold other things than just cranes, and—" He set his foot in between Yosuke's legs and poked his crotch. "—I mess with you when you come over. That's the best one."

"Dude." Yosuke grabbed his toes. "Don't be—"

"The show's back on!" Souji motioned for him to be quiet. "I've got to study these answers so I can beat Nanako when she comes back."

"That's not possible; I think she's got inside information." Yosuke patted his foot. "Hey, can you move—"

Souji shushed him, and Yosuke gave up, leaning back a bit so Souji's foot wasn't resting so heavily on him. He hoped Souji appreciated how much he liked him; there was no way he'd let anyone else get so casually close to him junk. He was kind of shocked he was letting Souji get away with this, actually. What if Souji got excited over an answer and kicked? He'd already taken too many hits to his privates this school year from Chie, telephones poles, and the front of his bike. Another good one might cause permanent damage.

Thankfully, Souji didn't kick out once he got into program, although Yosuke could have done without the way his foot pressed forward at each high point. Sitting under the kotatsu as he was, he couldn't scoot back without giving up the heat or his comfortable position, so he tried to ignore it. It was surprisingly easy at first; Souji kept drawing Yosuke's attention back to the show, asking him what his guess was, grumbling when they got the answers wrong, and wondering if the host and his assistant were trading longing glances.

"I think she's just looking at him for cues so she knows when to give hints," Yosuke said.

"I guess." Souji sounded disappointed by this possibility. "Wouldn't it be more entertaining if they were trying to flirt without being caught, though?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested in—okay, can you stop doing that?" Yosuke felt himself blush. Souji had rubbed his foot down firmly and, he was now sure, very deliberately, and he was starting to get hard.

"I was wondering if you were going to say something." Souji did it again, socked toes pressing right against Yosuke's cock and he immediately regretted that his failure to do laundry had reduced him to wearing the thin pair of slacks he rarely took out the closet. He could feel every shift Souji made like the fabric wasn't even there, and the slide of it against him was getting him aroused with embarrassing ease.

He grabbed Souji's foot and forced it to be still. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping entertained?" Souji's other foot brushed his hand, startling him enough that he eased his hold. Souji took advantage of this to run his toe along the inside of his thigh.

"By messing with me? I'm not going to just let you—" He started to move.

"Don't." It wasn't an order, but something about the way Souji said it made him stop. Souji leaned back on his hands and stared at him a little nervously. "It'll feel good, I promise. I'm not doing it make fun of you, Yosuke, so let me…"

He pressed forward again, slower, rolling the sole of his foot along the growing bulge in Yosuke's pants. He kept his eyes locked on Yosuke's all the while and when Yosuke didn't protest he relaxed visibly, tension leaving his shoulders, foot exploring with more confidence, and a small, pleased smile appearing on his face. Yosuke thought about protesting again. Souji was his best friend but even best friends had boundaries and getting a footjob definitely crossed the line. He started to, really, but every time he opened his mouth Souji would do something that made his words turn into embarrassing noises, or he'd catch sight of Souji's face and decide to give him just another few seconds because the longer he let this go on the more into it Souji looked, face flushed and lips parted. He watched Yosuke's face for a reaction each time he tried something new – big toe finding the head of his cock and circling it; leaving it entirely to caress his thighs or stomach – and he adjusted his actions with every little signal Yosuke gave off until each movement was so good that telling him to stop just seemed stupid. If Souji stopped now, he was just going to run to the bathroom and jerk off anyway because he was too hard to try and ignore it.

Yosuke closed his eyes and tried to breathe calmly out of his nose, but Souji was doing his best to make him crack and Souji's best was really fucking good. The television was background noise now, even turned up as loud as it was; more audible was the sound of him panting and the thoughts racing in his head, a quick, frantic worry about what this meant about him – nothing, right? It didn’t mean anything if he was just receiving, and he was aroused despite the fact that it was Souji not because, definitely not because – and what it meant about Souji – that he was weird, he guessed, but that was nothing new, and apparently not against the idea of getting Yosuke off – and how he was going to hide the stain forming on his pants on the walk home.

There was a soft thud and suddenly the pressure on his cock increased, unexpected and good enough that his eyes flew open and he tried to thrust against it, moving his legs to allow better access. He didn't see Souji and realized, after a moment of confusion, that he must have been lying down. As Souji's toes started to coax an orgasm out of him, he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. The extra pressure made him give up all pretext that he wasn't enjoying this and grab Souji's foot, holding it down and grinding against it as he came.

His pants were ruined. He was going to have to sneak these into the wash without his parents seeing or he'd never hear the end of it. Souji's sock was probably in need of a wash as well. Speaking of him…

"Hey, Souji?" It took him two swallows to get enough spit in his mouth so he could speak comfortably, and he got a strangled groan in response. Souji's legs moved against him, one trying to bend at the knee despite being under the table. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was probably doing and Yosuke's heart pounded so rapidly at the thought that it hurt. "Are you…?"

"What?" Souji's words were thick and a ripple went through him like he was trying to arch his back. "Oh, _aah_ , yeah."

Yosuke blamed the lingering euphoria of his orgasm, the heat of the kotatsu, and Souji for the way he grabbed Souji's legs and pulled him forward. Souji yelped and then moaned – Yosuke had thrust both of his hands under the table, blindly groping Souji's thighs and hips until he found his hand wrapped around his cock. He explored it clumsily, pushing Souji's hand out of the way and replacing it with his own. Souji was slicked up with his own precome and hot – Yosuke's whole body was hot; he felt like the kotatsu was turned up too high – and he could feel his pulse through his skin. He stared at the table without seeing it, unable to stop imagining Souji's face as he worked to get him off, an image that came into clearer focus with every gasp and muffled word Souji let out. Souji tried to bend his knee again, smacked it against the table and made an excited noise anyway, fumbled with Yosuke's hands – alternately trying to hold them and guide them and clutch at his wrists – and came without warning all over his fingers, forcing Yosuke's hands to stay where they were and purposely covering them in come.

Yosuke managed, with some difficulty, to get his hands from under the kotatsu without getting anything on it but he couldn't move to wash them. Without his noticing, Souji had gotten his legs around his waist and was keeping him in place, and he didn't seem in any hurry to remove them. "Hey, Souji, let me up."

Souji's legs tightened briefly before he twisted and emerged next to Yosuke, pants done back up but hair all over the place and face—Yosuke had to look away. He'd never—well, rarely, only when he was bored—imagined what expression Souji might make after climaxing and seeing it made him very aware that he'd just jacked off his best male friend. So did Souji's lopsided grin and the way he blew in his ear.

"Hey—!" Without thinking, he clamped a hand over it, remembering too late what it was covered in. Souji laughed, low and breathy, as he groaned and tried to use the shoulder of his shirt to remove the mess.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll lend you some pants." Souji removed his sock and threw it across the room to be picked up later. Yosuke watched it sail through the air and had a brief thought that this would have felt even better without it and without his pants in the way and maybe with Souji standing over him so he could lean all his weight down, and he stopped the thought right there because he had an overwhelming desire to ask Souji to do it again and there was no way he was going to let that happen. Asking for it was definitely crossing another line.

He followed Souji to his room, first stopping by the bathroom to scrub vigorously at his hands. Souji watched from near the door, coming up behind him just as he was finishing and reaching around him to wash his hands with his chest against Yosuke's back. Yosuke looked at everything except him and pretended not to notice when he rubbed his foot against him. Souji smiled against his neck and pressed cold, wet hands on his waist before taking him to his room.

"Souji, why…" He paused in the act of pulling on a pair of Souji's pants, but figured he might as well ask. "What was up with that?"

"It was good, right?" Souji was changing as well, top and bottom, standing openly in the middle of the room, and Yosuke kept his eyes on the wall. "It got better once you got into it."

"Doesn't explain why you did it."

"Because I wanted to and you let me."

"That not…" Yosuke focused on adjusting his pants, unable to deny that. "It won't happen again. Ever. It was a one-time thing."

"Hmmm." Souji pulled his shirt on, taking much too long to do so, not that Yosuke was watching and noticing. "You still want to come over when I make dinner tomorrow? I'll make one of your favorites."

"Sure." Yosuke watched him warily for some sign of a trick. "Just to eat, you know."

"Of course. We'll eat at the kotatsu to say warm, though."

"Okay." Yosuke couldn't argue with that. It was better than sitting at a cold kitchen table.

He should have known it was a setup. Souji's foot, sockless, just happened to land on his crotch again the next night, just happened to get him hard with the same frustrating ease, and – when Yosuke, trying to retain some control, told him to keep his feet away from him – he just happened to drop a chopstick that led to him crawling under the kotatsu where Yosuke became intimately acquainted with his hands and mouth.

Yosuke vowed it would never happen again and only came back the night after that because Souji offered to make dinner and it would have been rude to refuse and leave him alone in the house. Plus, he was a great cook. That Souji offhandedly mentioned how good it might feel if Yosuke's pants weren't in the way this time had absolutely nothing to do with it, just like the fact that he was right had nothing to do with Yosuke continuing to come back.


End file.
